The use of DIP switches and other components, especially integrated circuits on printed circuit boards, is increasing. This results in more area of the board being used while board size in many cases remains constant. Heretofore DIP switches were larger in size including height than integrated circuits. It is therefore important that the size of the DIP switches be taken into consideration when used on printed circuit boards. Hence, the size of the DIP switches must be made smaller to correspond to the size of integrated circuit packages including their height, i.e., their profile. Thus, the actuating members of the DIP switches cannot extend above the top surfaces of the switches.
These smaller size DIP switches would be usable in automatic insertion equipment that is presently used for IC packages. The contacts extending from the housing should be of no-leak construction and no metal in the areas containing the actuating members should be exposed.